The Flow Cytometry Core facility is dedicated to advancing research projects requiring cell sorting and/or analysis of cell populations by flow cytometry. The core offers training on and access to shared use instrumentation for analytical flow cytometry, services for fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS) as well as technical consultation and support on experimental design, execution, and data analysis. All CCSG supported core are organized into one group: Basic Research. This shared resource is categorized as category (1.18) Flow Cytometry in summary ID.